


Black andWhite

by sku7314977



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Black and white changing to color, Falling in love romance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/pseuds/sku7314977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you only see in shades of black and white until you find the one you're destined to be with Hannibal finds his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black andWhite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/gifts).



> My friend was feeling down and I wrote a little romantic fluffy piece to cheer her up~<3
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Not beta read.

Everyone is born with a ‘one’. A ‘soul mate’ some call it, their true love and other half meant to bring them peace and completion. To Hannibal it sounded like hopeful dribble meant for old ballets and bad romance novels, but it was the world in which they lived and one proven time and time again when someone was lucky enough to actually find their pair.

But for most it was a near impossibility. Many never finding their one for the simply reasons of a cruel world preventing their meeting with oceans to separate or untimely deaths caused by sickness or accident keeping them apart, it left most living in a world of dismal black and white, a colorless void empty until they found their other half.

If you were one of the lucky ones as Hannibal’s parents had been, as Jack Crawford had been, than your world would flood with color and you would know you had found them as they would be the first to claim that colored ink from their eyes. It wasn’t always instant, some taking months to reciprocate the coming of color and life to their world, but it would come, it always came should the other party be patient enough to wait.

For all the insecurities and ifs and buts to come with waiting and hoping it was the reason why many found love in their own way, taking their world of black and white to harvest a love created as their own and not by fate.

It was also the reason for so many divorces, the most common reason that of one finding their colored match.

In Hannibal’s case, he believed himself to be far too removed from humanity for such things to apply, too broken to be capable of having another made for him.

Until he met Will Graham.

It was so subtle the day it had happened, several months into their friendship, many moves into his plan to create an equal for himself, he might not have noticed when it began if not for his acute attention to detail in all that was around him.

It began with his eyes, elusive things that flicked from him to the book s on his shelves and walls behind him, over his shoulder and the wide knot of his tie. Will never cared for eye contact, avoided it so religiously that if Hannibal did not watch him as he so often did he would have missed it completely. But the barest flicker of those beautiful stormy eyes had caught his own and Hannibal was forced to still and lost his breath as he watched soft grey change to blue, the barest hints of a stormy ocean under clouded skies skirting around his office.

He had to hold himself from erupting as he watched himself be blessed with that hint of blue.

He had found his match, the universe gifting him with another just as broken as he was to share with his existence and find peace within it, someone who would one day be his equal and was meant to be.

Then it bleed, the shades of dark grey that made the soft curls of his hair shifting to sweeps of deep chocolate brown and chestnut to halo his softening face, his skin turning to pale alabaster and his lips a deep shade of kiss swollen pink, seemingly stained that beautiful color to draw his eyes to their red and make him desperately wish to reach out and kiss them, run the pad of his thumb across their hue to cress and adore.

Better still was when those elusive eyes finally settled on his own and he could see the realization as Will’s own transformation happened before him in return, the edges of his anxious face softening as he looked on at something unexpected and too good to belong in his horror filled life. He too had thought himself too broken to find something beautiful within it, expecting a lifetime of loneliness and rejection, his existence so far teaching him not to expect nice things. Not to wait for happy endings.

“I believe may have found ourselves drawn to the same conclusion.” The corner of his thin lips turned to a smile, eyes becoming bright with thoughts of a future he would have never imagined for himself as he raised from his seat to take the two short steps toward Will Graham.

“I…” He swallowed, nearly shaking as he tried to process the flood happening around him, his eyes swimming over Hannibal much as Hannibal’s had him only a moment before. “I see…”

“Color.” He crouched before him, allowing his hand to find the curve of his cheek to run the pad of his thumb over the sharp stubble that marred the perfect curve and color of his jaw. “It would seem we are not meant to be alone anymore you and I.” There was hesitation still as Will reached to take the hand that caressed him, fingers shaking as though waiting for some cruel joke to be revealed and the gift presented to be taken away even as their fingers slid to link.

Hannibal pulled that hand to his lips now, pressing the briefest of a kiss to the back of Will’s knuckles as he rose to his feet, taking Will with him. They were close as they stood, noses near touching as they gazed into each other eyes, lost in a pools of hues they had never seen before. “I’m not sure how to proceed.” Will answered honestly, even as he fought to keep his eyes from shifting away from depths of blood stained earth. There was a curious desire within those eyes a want and longing that Will knew he felt himself. But there was something else mixed within, something he couldn’t quite read and was not yet interested in discovering. He wanted to explore this thing happening between them and have something nice for a while.

“I believe we should proceed by finding you a new psychiatrist and going out to dinner. Have you eaten yet Will?” He wanted to kiss him, to feel those pink lips against his own and devour the sounds he would make when they’re bodies were pressed together. He was hungry for something other than food and dying of a thirst that would only be sated when he could at last drink freely of Will.

“No.” Was the second honest answer from a man half-starved and in need of more than one simple meal to fix his malnutrition, “That would be…nice.” He tired not to sound as lost as he was and knew he was failing. He also didn’t really care. He could see what Hannibal wanted at right then he very much wanted the same.

Holding himself with more effort than he thought he had left in reserves he brushed his thumb across the back of that hand still held between his fingers. “Then I would be honored if you would join me for dinner.”

Leaning forward Will accepted with a kiss, the pair quickly losing themselves in the youthful act of passion as they quickly came to terms with how they would never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~<3
> 
> Your kudos are drawing rainbows in coloring books now that they can see, your comments are curious what Hannibal's wardrobe has consisted of thus far if he couldn't see past black and white to make all his bold color choices.


End file.
